etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nowe Bizancjum
Nowe Bizancjum - jeden z krajów członkowskich IMRSiD, duchowy spadkobierca Starego Bizancjum na innej planecie typu Europa Universalis 4 w Niedźwiedźdomium. Rządzą nim cesarze kontrolowani przez Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia. Na początku głównym wrogiem było Imperium Osmańskie. Jego historię opisywał polski kronikarz - Marek Warchoł. Historia Zmagania z Osmanami Bizancjum, osłabione przez niedawne podboje Osmanów, zaczęło powoli odzyskiwać swoje siły. Cesarz zarządził rozbudowę miast i wsi oraz unowocześnienie infrastruktury, administracji państwa i reformę armii. Rekrutowano wojsko, a regimenty konstantynopolitańskie przetransportowano na zachodnie posiadłości bizantyńskie. W razie buntu żołnierze by nie ucierpieli. Wysłano dyplomatów do polepszania relacji z dwoma dość potężnymi państwami na północy - Węgrami i Polską. Po wielu miesiącach Polacy zdecydowali się na wsparcie Bizantyjczyków. Imperium Osmańskie postawiło pierwszy krok do skończenia podboju reszty okolicznych ziem. Wypowiedziało wojnę Bizancjum, tym samym skazując się na wojnę z Polską, Litwą, Mołdawią i Mazowszem. Osmanowie wysłali wojska na ziemie bizantyjskie. Armia Bizancjum miała za cel jedynie odciągać uwagę wroga od realnego zagrożenia z północy. Kilkukrotnie została pokonana, po czym to samo stało się z armiami sojuszniczymi. Wydawało się, że wojna będzie przegrana, ale zmieniło się to po bitwie pod Besarabią. Tymczasem ocalali Bizantyńczycy prowadzili walki partyzanckie na zachodzie i przejmowali swoje dawne ziemie. Sojusz chrześcijański krok po kroku przejmował kolejne tureckie tereny. Gwóźdź do trumny Osmanów wbili Mamelukowie i Wenecja, wypowiadając osobne wojny. Przeciwnicy wiedzieli, że to już koniec, i zgodzili się na oddanie północnych brzegów Morza Egejskiego i Marmara, a także Bigę. Mołdawii przypadła prowincja na wschód od Konstantynopola po drugiej stronie cieśniny. Stabilizacja Po wojnie z Osmanami Bizancjum musiało się ustabilizować. Zaczęto przypominać ludziom w Bidze, że ich prawowitymi panami byli Bizantyjczycy. Rekrutowano armię i budowano flotę. W ciągu dalszym cesarstwo próbowało zawiązać sojusz z Węgrami, a potem też i z Wielkim Księstwem Moskiewskim, jednak oba te państwa nie chciały się na to zgodzić. Co gorsza, Moskwianie rywalizowali z Polakami, co dodatkowo pogorszyło tę szansę i poskutkowało odrzuceniem tego pomysłu. Ateny dwukrotnie chciały zostać marchią bizantyjską, ale ich prośby odrzucono. Zamiast tego Bizancjum zaanektowało ten kraj, w wyniku czego został integralną częścią cesarstwa. Mimo regencji i znacznego osłabienia, Bizancjum planowało kolejne podboje. Chciano zaatakować Kandar, czyli państwo na północy Imperium Osmańskiego. Choć początkowo myślano, że Polska nie pomoże, zauważono 13-tysięczną armię w prowincji mołdawskiej. Plany te zostały zniszczone przez flotę kandarską, która mogłaby zatopić bizantyjskie statki w razie starcia. Innym celem mogłaby być Wenecja, która także ugryzła nieco Osmanów, zabierając Albanię. Podczas podboju terenów albańskich Republika Wenecka zdecydowała się oddać jedną ziemię Serbii, co spowodowało jej sąsiadowanie z Bizancjum. Bizantyjczycy mieli teraz trzy cele, ale regencja nie zezwoliła na atak żadnego z nich. Nastała idealna okazja do ataku na Serbię, gdyż wywiązała się wojna między nią, Bośnią i Genuą a Węgrami. Podobnie sprawy ułożyły się z Wenecją, która walczyła z Austrią. W międzyczasie Bizancjum zawiązało sojusz z Wołoszczyzną. W związku z zaistniałą sytuacją, Cesarstwo Bizantyjskie dostrzegło idealną okazję do zaatakowania Genui i zagarnięcia ich posiadłości krymskich (z wcześniejszym podbojem Kandaru, umożliwiającym sfabrykowanie roszczeń na ziemie republiki kupieckiej lub zawołaniem Genui do wojny po stronie Serbii). Skutkiem takiego posunięcia byłoby otwarcie nowego szlaku na podbój Złotej Ordy i ewentualnie w przyszłości Wielkiego Księstwa Moskiewskiego. Wojny bałkańskie Cesarzowa Bizancjum weszła na tron. Kontynuując dzieło swoich poprzedników, zaczęła przygotowywać się do wojny z Serbią, która aktualnie walczyła z Węgrami. Trzeba było to przeczekać i modlić się, by Węgrzy nie zabrali zbyt wiele ziem. Cesarstwo miało nadal czas na stabilizację i reformy, co też realizowano. W międzyczasie Bizantyjczykom udało się zawiązać sojusz z Węgrami. Niedługo potem pojawił się kolejny cel do podbicia - Wenecja toczyła ciężką wojnę z Aragonią, którą przegrała. W ramach pokoju, zgodziła się m.in. na uwolnienie Albanii. Nowy, niepodległy kraj miał jednak nierozsądnych władców, którzy wysłali do Bizancjum list z obrazą majestatu cesarstwa i cesarza. Bizantyjczycy nie mogli przepuścić takiej okazji. Pod pretekstem zemsty za obrazę, zaatakowali Albańczyków. 16 tysięcy wojsk bizantyjskich wkroczyło do stolicy Albanii o tej samej nazwie, co kraj. Zniszczyli wrogą armię i ruszyli za nią w pogoń na południe, gdzie została ostatecznie zniszczona. Po tym czynie wrócili na północ i oblegli fort wroga. Albańczycy w końcu się poddali i w ramach pokoju zezwolili na pełną aneksję swojego kraju. W międzyczasie Węgry toczyły wojnę z Serbią i Bośnią, którą zakończyli, zabierając północne terytoria tych krajów. Bizancjum to wykorzystało i już kilka dni później wojska bizantyjskie wkroczyły na tereny Serbii. Pokonały serbskie armie, a następnie bośniackie i spowodowały ich ucieczkę na zachód. Bizantyjczycy oblegli nową stolicę Serbii, tj. Kosowo. Wrogie armie zdążyły odpocząć, choć nie pomogło im to, bo i tak zostali znowu pokonani. Wojsko bizantyjskie ruszyło za nimi w pogoń i ostatecznie ich unicestwiło. Zaczęto oblężenia dwóch fortów bośniackich i od czasu do czasu zabijano nowych rekrutów Bośni. Wojna zakończyła się pełną aneksją obu krajów, dzięki czemu cesarstwo było w posiadaniu m.in. kopalni złota w Kosowie. W międzyczasie wojny bizantyjsko-serbskiej Królestwo Polskie poprosiło Bizancjum o pomoc z Osmanami, z którymi zaczęto nową wojnę. Cesarzowa odmówiła, bo była zajęta inną wojną, a i tak Polska nie była sojusznikiem długoterminowym. Wykorzystano okazję zerwania sojuszu i zawiązano go z Wielkim Księstwem Moskiewskim, które z Królestwem Polskim rywalizowało. Niedługo potem Bizancjum wypowiedziało własną wojnę Osmanom, a później zawołało do niej Wołoszczyznę, która łudziła się, że dostanie jakieś terytoria. Wojska bizantyjskie wkroczyły na tereny wroga. Kilka tysięcy żołnierzy ruszyło na stolicę - Hudavendigar, a reszta oblegała okoliczne prowincje, by nie zrobili tego Mamelucy - inni przeciwnicy Osmanów. Wojska bawiły się w kotka i myszkę. Bizancjum zajmowało kolejne prowincje, a Osmanowie cały czas je odbijali. W międzyczasie fort w Hudavendigar został oblężony, a armie osmańskie tam ruszyły. Wojsko bizantyjskie weszło w otwarte starcie z wrogiem, wygrało je i przegnało przeciwnika na wschód. W końcu nadszedł czas pokoju, w ramach którego Bizancjum odzyskało wiele swoich dawnych ziem. Agresywna ekspansja cesarstwa była ogromna, więc nie ryzykowano kolejnych wojen i postanowiono się ustabilizować. Pierwszym krokiem ku temu było pokonanie buntowników serbskich, którzy pojawili się w czasie wojny w Kosowie. Zwieńczeniem wszystkich wydarzeń na Bałkanach była wojna węgiersko-chorwacka. Bizancjum dołączyło do niej po stronie swojego sojusznika, ale mu nie pomagało. Wkrótce zakończyło się to nieuniknioną aneksją Chorwacji. Wyspiarskie podboje Kilka miesięcy po podboju Chorwacji, oczy cesarstwa zwróciły się ku wyspom niedaleko jego terenów. Były to miejsca z dala od wrogów Bizancjum, toteż nikt by się tym nie przejął. Wybrano kilka celów, które następnie po kolei przejmowano - Kreta, Naksos, a na koniec zaplanowano wojnę z sojuszem genueńsko-wenecko-joannickim, który był w posiadaniu pozostałych wysp. Pierwszym celem była niepodległa Kreta, która niedawno wyzwoliła się spod panowania Wenecji, prawdopodobnie za sprawą Aragonii (tak jak Albania). 10 tysięcy żołnierzy bizantyjskich weszło na okręty, a następnie popłynęło na nich na wyspę. Wrogie siły zostały zmasakrowane, a Bizantyjczycy rozpoczęli oblężenie fortu, które zakończyło się kilka miesięcy później. Kreta musiała zawrzeć pokój, którego wynikiem była jej pełna aneksja. Wojska bizantyjskie powróciły na suchy ląd. Cesarzowa nie czekała zbyt długo i wypowiedziała wojnę osamotnionemu Naksos. Armie pomaszerowały do Aten, gdzie już rezydowali wrogowie. Żołnierze z wysp nie mieli żadnych szans w starciu z cesarstwem i zostali pokonani, a ich kraj podbity. Dwa niepodległe, osamotnione kraje upadły pod naporem Bizancjum, ale w okolicy wciąż były cztery wyspy. Niestety, były pod panowaniem wyspiarskiego przymierza - Rycerzy z Rodos, Republiki Weneckiej i Genui. Ostateczne rozwiązanie kwestii osmańskiej Gdy Bizancjum rozbudowywało swoją gospodarkę, Węgry wypowiedziały wojnę Osmanom. Po długich latach wojny, zabrali dla siebie bałkańskie posiadłości i uwolnili jedno z pomniejszych tureckich państw. Potem tak samo postąpił Karaman, zabierając kilka ziem i jeszcze bardziej osłabiając wroga. Bizancjum wykorzystało tę wspaniałą sytuację i razem z Karamanem zaatakowało nowe państwo tureckie. Odwróciło wtedy uwagę swojego sojusznika i ruszyło na ziemie Kandaru, przyjaciela Karamanu. Obie wojny nie były zbyt wymagające i zakończyły się pełną aneksją obu krajów. Cesarstwo ruszyło za ciosem i podbiło ostatnie osmańskie włości. W międzyczasie, Węgry zaatakowały Wołoszczyznę. Bizancjum dołączyło do wojny po węgierskiej stronie i tym samym zerwało sojusz z drugim sojusznikiem. Wojna zakończyła się całkowitym zwycięstwem Węgrów. Niepokoje i bunty Po latach wojen, przyszła pora na stabilizację. Inwestowano w nowe budynki, technologie i powiększano armię. Przygotowywano się na to, co nieuniknione, czyli bunty. Pierwsze powstanie wybuchnęło we wschodniej Turcji, zaraz za nim w zachodniej, potem ponownie we wschodniej i w centralnej, a następnie w Bułgarii. Armia bizantyjska ruszyła na wrogów, ale przegrała. Trzeba było wynająć odpowiednich ludzi do takich czynów, co też zrobiono. Potrojono wielkość armii najemnikami i eliminowano kolejnych buntowników. Węgrzy postanowili wesprzeć sojusznika i zniszczyli powstanie bułgarskie, zaś zdradziecki Karaman, zrażony rozszerzaniem się cesarstwa wgłąb Anatolii, zerwał sojusz i był gotów wejść do koalicji razem z Chanatem Krymskim. Po zażegnaniu buntów, rozpoczęto chrystianizację ziem osmańskich i zatrudniono nowych doradców, w tym jakże potrzebnego inkwizytora. W ciągu dalszym rozwijano gospodarkę kraju i opracowywano plany na dalsze podboje. Wojna polsko-pomorska Bizancjum dalej nawracało niewiernych i zwalczało bunty, przy okazji wzmacniając swoją gospodarkę. Wtedy jak grom z jasnego nieba spadło na nie wiadomość o Austrii walczącej z Polską, która zaatakowała Pomorze - członka Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego. Natychmiast odpowiedziano na wezwanie austriackie. Wojska wyruszyły do Mołdawii i jednej z jej prowincji, która znajdowała się po drugiej stronie Bosforu. Armie na północy zaczęły oblegać jej stolicę i Besarabię. Niedługo jednak spotkali się z wrogą armią. Posiłki ledwo zdążyły na czas, następnie w walce pomogła Genua, a potem Węgry ze świetnym dowódcą, tym samym niszcząc polską armię. Na północy odgrywały się największe bitwy polsko-pomorskie, ale Bizancjum nie brało w nich udziału. Wojna zakończyła się zwycięstwem Pomorza, oddaniem mu kilka terenów i uwolnieniem Galicji-Wołyń. W międzyczasie wojny, wzięto sojusz z Gruzją. Nie wytrzymał on zbyt długo, bo Gruzini zostali zaatakowani przez potężny sojusz karamańsko-mamelucki. Bizancjum wiedząc, że nie ma szans z tak silnym przeciwnikiem, wycofało się z postanowień wasalizacji Gruzji. W tym samym czasie, zakończyła się wojna nogajsko-moskiewska, ale jej wynik nie interesował cesarstwa. Po wojnie, przyszedł czas na pokój. Budowano nowe budowle, rozdawano ziemie grupom społecznym, rekrutowano armie, jak i armaty. Cały czas przygotowywano się do kolejnej wojny. Nie wiadomo było, czy z Karamanem, czy z Węgrami (zerwały sojusz, a na ich miejsce weszła Galicja-Wołyń), czy z sojuszem wyspiarskim. We wszystkim pomóc miała Moskwa, która popadła w debet. Wysłano jej nieco pieniędzy z Bizancjum. Innym problemem był brak dziedzica cesarskiego tronu. Niedługo potem się to zmieniło, bo 60-letnia cesarzowa urodziła córkę, którą nazwano Cudowną. Eks-Osman Po kilku latach pokoju, przyszła pora na wojnę z Karamanem. Po stronie bizantyjskiej stanęło Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie, a po stronie karamańskiej Mamelucy i Irak. Armie bizantyjskie wkroczyły na zachodnie tereny Karamanu i przejęły je. Karamański fort upadł szybko, ponieważ nie był na bieżąco finansowany przez sułtana. Żołnierze przeszli do Tekke - prowincji mameluckiej i dalej szli na wschód. W końcu przybyli Mamelucy, którzy po pierwszych bitwach przegnali wroga z powrotem do Konstantynopola. Z północy przybyły armie moskiewskie, które wygrały pierwszą wojnę przy południowym wybrzeżu Morza Czarnego i dalej szły na południe. Od tej pory armie bizantyjskie służyły jako wabik dla większych i niszczyciel dla mniejszych wrogich armii, a masakrowaniem zajmowała się Moskwa. Po przejęciu wielu terenów, Irak postanowił wycofać się z wojny. Za nim poszli Mamelucy, zrzekając się Tekke, sojuszu z Karamanem i dużej ilości pieniędzy. Wtedy przyszła pora na pokój z Karamanem, w ramach którego stracił zachodnią połowę swojego kraju. Wojna o Silistrę Po zniszczeniu kilku buntów karamańskich i osmańskich oraz ogarnięciu sytuacji na terenach wschodnich, Bizancjum ruszyło na kolejną wojnę. Obecnie największym celem cesarstwa było Królestwo Polskie, wraz z marchią mołdawską i partnerem w unii - Wielkim Księstwem Litewskim. Po stronie bizantyjskiej stanęły Austria i Moskwa. Po wypowiedzeniu wojny, armie bizantyjskie ruszyły na Mołdawię i jedną z jej posiadłości w Kocaeli. Na północy spotkano się z wojskiem polskim, które po pogoni za uciekającymi Bizantyjczykami w końcu ich dogoniło i pokonało. Na ratunek przybyli Austriacy, którzy zemścili się na Polakach, doszczętnie ich niszcząc, a następnie ruszyli na północny front. Cesarstwo nie musiało już brać czynnego udziału w wojnie, ponieważ zostało wyręczone przez jego sojuszników, którzy dzielnie masakrowali wrogie armie. Przyszła pora na zakończenie wojny. Najpierw na ten temat dyskutowano z władcą Würzburgu, w wyniku czego ten kraj zrzekł się swojej wschodniej połowy na rzecz Czech. Potem rozmawiano z królem polskim, który zgodził się na oddanie Bizantyjczykom Mołdawii i południowych prowincji. Po skończeniu walk, Bizancjum uwolniło wasala - Kijów. Wojna koalicyjna Bizancjum rozpoczęło stabilizację swojego kraju. Musiało wyznaczyć nowego rywala, którym zostały Węgry. Nie spodobało się to Austrii - sojusznikowi Węgier i Bizancjum - która postanowiła zerwać sojusz z Grekami. Obudziło to wrogów cesarstwa, którzy pod pretekstem agresywnej ekspansji zaatakowali Bizancjum pozbawione potężnego sojusznika. W skład koalicji wchodziły: Krym, Węgry i Mamelucy z wasalem Dżeridem. Do wojny po stronie bizantyjskiej dołączyły Galicja-Wołyń i Moskwa. Armie bizantyjskie ruszyły na wschód, moskiewskie na Krym (zielone ludziki), a galicyjsko-wołyńskie odwracały uwagę Węgier. Pierwsze kilka starć z Mamelukami było pomyślnych, ale później Bizantyjczycy, po serii przegranych batalii, zostali wyparci na zachód. Późniejsze walki miały różne wyniki - czasem Arabowie, a czasem Grecy wygrywali. W międzyczasie, Krym upadł pod naporem moskiewskim. Mamelucy okupowali prawie cały wschód Bizancjum i ruszyli na Konstantynopol. Po przekroczeniu cieśniny, ich flota została zniszczona przez bizantyjską, przez co nie mogli wrócić. Wojska greckie ruszyły uratować swoją stolicę, i przy pomocy garnizonu konstantynopolitańskiego, wygrały, a po pogoni doszczętnie zmasakrowały wrogów. Dalsza wojna polegała na dobijaniu nielicznych, wrogich wojsk i buntowników. W pewnym momencie, Moskwa wycofała się z wojny. Władczyni Bizancjum zrozumiała, że czas działa na jej niekorzyść, więc poleciła armiom podbić jeszcze kilka prowincji, po czym wysłała dyplomatę do Kairu z ofertą pokoju. W ramach zakończenia wojny, Węgry musiały uwolnić Wołoszczyznę i oddać Bizantyjczykom Płowdiw, zaś Krym musiał oddać Grekom Teodoro. Karamańska migracja na wschód Tak jak po każdej wojnie, odbudowywano gospodarkę i zmagano się z buntami. Rozpoczęto również wielką rekrutację nowej armii. Wtedy skończył się rozejm bizantyjsko-karamański. Władze bizantyńskie nie przepuściły takiej okazji i niemal od razu zgodziły się na wojnę o Trabzon. Armie natychmiast ruszyły do najbliższego fortu, jednak zapomniały o wrogich wojskach. Natychmiast naprawiono ten błąd i rozkazano armiom pokonać karamańskie oddziały, co się szybko udało. Następnie zaczęto oblegać kolejne włości i forty, aż w końcu władca Karamanu zrozumiał swoją przegraną i zgodził się na pokój. W ramach pokoju, Karaman ponownie zrzekł się dużych połaci terenu i pieniędzy. Wojna wołyńsko-polska Bizancjum ponownie zaczęło się stabilizować, gdy nagle uderzyły je wieści z północy. Bizantyjski sojusznik - Galicja-Wołyń - zaatakował Polskę i Litwę. Cesarstwo natychmiast wsparło przyjaciela i ruszyło na wojnę. Główne walki odbywały się na terenach południowej Litwy. Przegrano i wygrano mniej znaczące bitewki, ale wygrana decydującej bitwy w Czerkasy, a potem w Ingil, przypadła Bizancjum. Można by zabrać wrogom wielkie połacie terenu, ale Galicja-Wołyń stwierdziła, że lepiej będzie wziąć tylko kilka prowincji i zażądać od Polaków płacenia pieniędzy co miesiąc. Konflikt z Wenecją i Genuą Minęło kilka lat od wojny, a cesarstwo jak zwykle stabilizowało się. Stwierdzono, że to już pora na wojnę z Genuą, Joannitami i Wenecją. Zbudowano ogromną flotę, która miała poprowadzić Bizancjum do zwycięstwa. Sytuacja skomplikowała się, gdy okazało się, że Austria jest obrońcą wiary katolickiej. Mimo wszystko, zaatakowano Genuę. Po stronie bizantyjskiej stanęła Moskwa i Wołoszczyzna. Główne walki odbywały się na zachodzie cesarstwa, gdzie zebrały się wszystkie siły, natomiast armia bizantyjska zajęta była obleganiem Krymu i Chios. Wtedy zaatakowano Zakon Joannitów i Wenecję, które nie mogły zawołać Austrii, bo ta już była w stanie wojny z Bizancjum. Kolejne wojska bizantyńskie zajęły się obleganiem wysp weneckich i zakonnych. Flotylla grecka zaczęła eliminować pomniejsze floty wroga. Po podbiciu Krymu i Chios, a także osłabieniu Austrii, zdecydowano się na pokój. W jego ramach Genua zrzekła się posiadłości krymskich i wyspy Chios. Pozostała już tylko wojna z Wenecją i Joannitami, gdzie Bizancjum walczyło jedynie z pomocą Kijowa. Na kilka lat stracono połączenie z Bizantyjczykami, przez co nie wiadomo co się działo. Znane są jedynie skutki wojny, a więc zdobycie posiadłości weneckich na bałkańskich wyspach i Rodos. Wołyńskie zarządzanie W czasie stracenia połączenia, odbyła się także wojna wołyńsko-polska. Po stronie wołyńskiej stanęło Bizancjum i Rosja, a po polskiej Litwa. Armie rosyjskie i bizantyjskie ruszyły na Litwę, zaś wołyńskie na Polskę. Bizantyjczycy spokojnie oblegali kolejne prowincje, aż zauważyli, że Rosjanie zostali pokonani przez Litwinów, a Galicja-Wołyń upada. Było już jednak za późno, a władca wołyński zrzekł się kilku prowincji, w tym bizantyjskiego Ingil. Cesarstwo stwierdziło, że takie pomiatanie jego posiadłościami to zniewaga i zerwało sojusz ze zdrajcami. Na miejsce zdradzieckiej Galicji-Wołyń weszła z powrotem Austria, bo Bizancjum i Węgry przestały ze sobą rywalizować. Plany na wojnę Po zerwaniu sojuszu ze zdrajcami, państwo znów zaczęło się stabilizować. Planowano także kolejne wojny z Węgrami. Przyszli wrogowie mieli wiele sojuszy, a więc było kilka opcji. * Można było zaatakować Austrię, ale wtedy na marne poszedłby świeżo zawiązany sojusz. * Można było zaatakować Prusy, ale wtedy walki byłyby toczone też z Rosją. * Można było wykorzystać manewr austriacki, tj. zawołać Austrię do małej wojny, a później ruszyć na Węgry. * Można było zaatakować Zakon Kawalerów Mieczowych, ale nie posiadano z nimi granic, więc niemożliwe było sfabrykowanie roszczeń potrzebnych jako pretekst do wojny. Wojna z Litwą Wybrano opcję czwartą, ale żeby wypowiedzieć tę wojnę, trzeba było mieć granice z wrogiem. Graniczenie z nimi było możliwe tylko poprzez wojnę z Litwą i stworzenie czegoś w rodzaju korytarza do wrogów. Po stronie bizantyjskiej stanęła Rosja, a po litewskiej Państwo Papieskie, Ryga, Szwecja i Polska. Armie wyruszyły do niedawno utraconego Ingil i go przejęły. Następnie zaczęto masakrowanie wrogich sił. Najpierw ruszono do Bracława i pomszczono wojska kijowskie, potem do Podola, gdzie pokonano kolejne 20 tysięcy Litwinów. Powrócono na wschód i oblegano prowincję przy granicy z Rosją, by ta nie miała możliwości zabrania czegokolwiek. Dobra passa bizantyjska skończyła się wraz z przybyciem armii papieskich, które pokonały oddziały konstantynopolitańskie. Trzeba było się wycofać do stolicy, a tymczasem wrogowie ruszyli na Rosję. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem jednej armii litewskiej, która oblegała Bracław. Co prawda, nie udało im się uratować kijowskiej stolicy, ale pokonali wrogów. Ponownie spotkano armie papieskie, które znowu przegnały Bizantyjczyków na południe. Zemszczono się na papieżu, niszcząc wiele jego statków, ale wróg wciąż miał przewagę na lądzie. Przyczajono się na wrogie armie w Besarabii i gdy było już blisko wygranej, do bitwy dołączyli Litwini. Spłoszone armie uciekły na Krym, a potem znowu do stolicy. Tymczasem, Rosja była cały czas okupowana przez przeciwników i zaraz mogła się wycofać z wojny. Rozpoczęto masową rekrutację najemników, a także zniszczono 3-tysięczną armię papieską, ale zaraz po tym przegrano kolejne bitwy z papieżem. Myślano nad pokojem, ale widząc oferty Litwy, zrezygnowano. Kolejne najemnicze armie upadły pod naporem wrogich sił. Zrozumiano, że to już koniec. Przystano na ofertę Litwy i zrzeknięto się kilka bizantyjskich, kijowskich i rosyjskich prowincji. Wojna z Rosją i Genuą Po ustabilizowaniu się, zerwano sojusz z Rosją. Miała być ona przyszłym celem w kolejnej wojnie. Sprzyjała temu sytuacja po wojnie z Litwą, bo Rosjanie wtedy bardzo ucierpieli. Zastanawiano się też nad wasalizacją Wołoszczyzny. Wzięto w tym celu królewski mariaż z tym krajem. Niedługo potem nad obydwoma państwami rządził jeden cesarz, bo książę wołoski zmarł i przekazał tron Grekom. Zakończono rekrutację kolejnych armii, w wyniku czego Bizancjum miało ok. 100 tysięcy żołnierzy. Wyruszono na kampanię wojenną na Rosję, do której zawołano Austrię. Po stronie rosyjskiej stanęły trzy mało znaczące kraje niemieckie. Armie bizantyjskie stacjonujące przy północno-wschodniej granicy kraju ruszyły na północ i przejmowały kolejne forty. W międzyczasie upadł jeden z rosyjskich sojuszników - Frankfurt - a na pole bitwy wyruszyli Austriacy. Wspomogli sojuszników w kilku bitwach i oblężeniach. Po raz kolejny wykorzystano manewr austriacki, tj. zaatakowano Genuę, która miała sojusz z Austrią. Austriacy nie mogli jej pomóc, bo byli już w innej wojnie po stronie bizantyjskiej. Podbito genueńskie posiadłości na Krymie. Tymczasem, na zachodzie wybuchła wojna religijna pomiędzy ligą protestancką a katolicką. Austria poprosiła Bizancjum o pomoc, jednak nie dotrzymano przyrzeczeń sojuszniczych. Wykorzystując słabość Austriaków, zakończono wojnę z Rosją. Musieli oddać kilka prowincji na południu. Okazało się, że Austria nie jest tak słaba jak myślano. Austriacy dołączyli do wojny z Genuą po stronie genueńskiej. Armie bizantyjskie ruszyły na zachód, by tam rozprawić się z wrogimi armiami. Doszło do bitwy pod Macedonią, gdzie połączone siły sojuszu Genui pokonały Bizantyjczyków i przegnały ich za Cieśninę Bosforską. Na domiar złego, wybuchnęły liczne bunty na podbitych ziemiach rosyjskich, a potem też i serbskich. Ruszono na wschód, by zdusić powstania. Austriacy w pewnym momencie zrozumieli, że nie mogą walczyć na dwóch frontach na raz i wycofali się z wojny z Bizantyjczykami. Tymczasem, wszystkie bunty bizantyjskie zostały zniszczone. Genua zrozumiała, że nie ma szans i wycofała się z wojny, oddając wszystkie posiadłości krymskie i zrywając sojusz z Austrią. Plany, bunty i wasalizacje Armia bizantyjska odbiła swoje wschodnie ziemie z rąk separatystów kaukaskich. Nie był to jednak koniec problemów, bo na zachodzie kraju stacjonowało 30 tysięcy buntowników serbskich. Wyruszono tam. Po kilku miesiącach planowania ruchu, separatyści zaatakowali armię bizantyńską. Tym samym rozpoczęli bitwę, która zakończyła się ich rychłą przegraną. W krótkim odstępie czasu, na tych samych ziemiach pojawił się kolejny bunt, tym razem liczący 10 tysięcy osób. Rebelia została bardzo szybko stłamszona. Cały czas pertraktowano nad dalszą ekspansją i sytuacją polityczną. Chciano przywrócić sojusz z Austrią (bo zaczęła wygrywać wojnę), dokonać wasalizacji nowo powstałej Chorwacji i zaatakować Mameluków. W międzyczasie, cały czas polepszano relacje z Czechami, by nie zerwały sojuszu. W Azowie wybuchnęło powstanie krymskie. Wysłano tam 30 tysięczną armię bizantyjską. Choć myślano, że bitwa szybko się skończy i wygra cesarstwo, sukces odnieśli buntownicy. Kilka miesięcy później, odnowione siły bizantyńskie ponownie zaatakowały separatystów. Tym razem udało im się stłamsić rebelię. Tymczasem, wybuchnęło powstanie trapezunckie, ale zostało szybko zniszczone przez armie wołoskie. Wojna religijna zakończyła się ugodami w Westfalii, więc każde chrześcijańskie państwo - nieważne, czy katolickie, czy protestanckie, czy prawosławne - mogło zostać cesarzem lub elektorem. Zatrudniono nowych doradców, co dość mocno nadwyrężyło przychód. Przez jakiś czas wspierano bunty rosyjskie w Zakonie Liwońskim, ale wykrycie tych knowań spowodowało, że trzeba było się wycofać. Zauważono, że Galicja-Wołyń została wasalem Litwy. Zbudowano umocnienia na granicy z Mamelukami i Ardalanem, bo planowano z nimi wojnę w niedalekiej przyszłości. Przybyły wieści z północy. Litwa walczyła z Rosją i nie zostawiała suchej nitki na swoim przeciwniku, okupując ogromne połacie terenu. Przybyły wieści z zachodu. Imperialistyczna Francja zaatakowała osłabioną Austrię. Węgry pomogły swojemu sojusznikowi-obrońcy, tj. Austriakom, tym samym zrywając sojusz z Francją. Dobre wieści szły w parze ze złymi - Czechy wypowiedziały wojnę Litwie i jej wszystkim sojusznikom. Bizancjum odrzuciło wezwanie do wojny. Cesarz stwierdził, że lepszym pomysłem jest zaatakowanie Rosji. Musiał na to jednak zaczekać kilka lat lub miesięcy, aż zakończy się wojna litewsko-rosyjska. Do cesarstwa doszły wieści o pierwszym okrążeniu świata przez Francuza. Postanowiono zawrzeć sojusz z Zakonem Liwońskim, bo ten mógł pomóc w wojnie z Rosją. Zainwestowano w nowe rozwiązania technologiczne w dziedzinach militarnych i dyplomatycznych. Przy granicach rosyjskich rozstawiono regimenty, czekające na bitwę i rekrutowano kolejne. W międzyczasie wybuchnął mało znaczący bunt w Kyzył-jarze, który szybko pokonano. Zakończyła się wojna litewsko-rosyjska, a Litwa zagarnęła kilka prowincji. Wojna z Rosją i Permem Wtedy był idealny moment na zaatakowanie Rosji, co też zrobiono. Armie wyruszyły do Astrachania, gdzie spotkały się z buntem. Niedźwiedź zakrzyknął wtedy: Dżo! Dżo! Dżo! Dżo! Dżo! Dżo! Dżo!, co najpewniej było błogosławieństwem dla żołnierzy. W międzyczasie Czechy przegrały niedawno wypowiedzianą wojnę z Litwą. Podbito Astrachań, a następnie pokonano 11-tysięczną armię rosyjską. Ruszono dalej na północ i zdobywano kolejne twierdze, eliminując co jakiś czas pomniejsze wojska. Okazało się, że większym zagrożeniem są buntownicy rosyjscy, a nie ich armie. Zmasakrowano większość sił wroga i można było już kończyć wojnę. Po długich przemyśleniach utworzono korytarz przez ziemie rosyjskie do Permu, a także uwolniono Czerkiesję. Rozpoczęto nawracanie mieszkańców na prawosławie i umacniano władzę bizantyjską na tych terenach. Zduszono kilka powstań kozackich. Po ogarnięciu sytuacji wyruszono na Perm, który, o dziwo, był muzułmański. Przejęto jego terytoria i pokonano armię, po czym w całości anektowano. Na terenach permskich po niedługim czasie wybuchły bunty, mające na celu uwolnienie tego kraju. Udało im się przejąć jedną z placówek, ale szybko ją odbito, tym samym zakańczając całe powstanie. Wojna z Uzbekami Wypowiedziano wojnę niedalekiemu krajowi uzbeckiemu. Armie bizantyjskie w pierwszych miesiącach przekroczyły granice i przejęły kilka wsi. Zza Morza Kaspijskiego wyłoniło się wojsko uzbeckie, które skierowało się ku 17-tysięcznej armii bizantyjskiej. Szybka pomoc okolicznych oddziałów spowodowała jednak przegraną Uzbeków. Podbito przygraniczy fort uzbecki, a następnie wyruszono dalej, by przejmować kolejne wsie. Wojsko Uzbeków wylizało swoje rany i podjęło się próby kontrataku, lecz tym razem także zostali pokonani. Wszystkie oddziały bizantyjskie zostały oddelegowane do innych rejonów, by każdy zdobył inny fort. Zniszczono ostatnie siły uzbeckie skrywające się w centrum kraju. Po przejęciu ogromnych połaci terenu Uzbecy przyznali się do porażki i zrzekli się terytoriów graniczących z Bizancjum. Bizantyjczycy w tym miejscu utworzyli własnego wasala - Nogaj. W niedługim czasie stworzyli tam też drugie państwo - Baszkirię. Wybuchł tam od razu bunt pretendenta do tronu, który jednak szybko stłumiono. Bizancjum zaczęło badać nowe technologie, jakie były już dostępne w innych krajach europejskich od wielu lat. Odnowiono sojusz z Austrią. Wojna z Rosją Odkryto, że Rosja toczy wojnę z Litwą i jej wszystkimi sojusznikami, a co za tym idzie - upada. Zmieniono dotychczasowe plany, które dotyczyły ataku na Ardalan, i ruszono w kierunku granicy rosyjskiej. W międzyczasie konflikt litewsko-rosyjski się zakończył. Bizancjum wypowiedziało wojnę Rosji kilka miesięcy później. Wszystkie regimenty oddelegowano do odpowiednich fortów rosyjskich. Rosja nie mogła się oprzeć, przynajmniej przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy, bo nie miała żadnej armii ani funduszy na nią. Armie bizantyjskie bezproblemowo podbijały kolejne miasta i niszczyły rosyjskie oddziały, które próbowały się zjednoczyć z innymi. W międzyczasie państwo uzbeckie zreformowało się w Bucharę. Rosja poddała się po długiej okupacji. W ramach pokoju oddała większość swoich północnych ziem, doprowadzając tym samym do spełnienia planu Bizancjum, które chciało mieć dostęp do Zakonu Liwońskiego. W niedługim czasie rozpoczęto kolejną wojnę, tym razem z Czerkiesją. Konflikt był do wygrania jeszcze łatwiejszy niż poprzedni, ze względu na wielkość kraju i jego armii. Armie bizantyjskie po prostu wkroczyły na wrogie tereny i je zdobyły, nie napotykając żadnych problemów. Rozpoczęto fabrykowanie praw do ziem należących do Mameluków, Ardalanu i Zakonu Liwońskiego, z którym niedawno zerwano sojusz. Stłamszono kilka buntów, które wybuchły na nowych terenach nogajskich i bizantyjskich. Wojna z Mamelukami i Ardalanem Po spostrzeżeniu, że Mamelucy są w trakcie konfliktu z Hiszpanią, postanowiono wypowiedzieć im wojnę. Po wrogiej stronie stanęli Ardalan i Tilimsan. Najbardziej skupiono się na Ardalanie, by ten wycofał się z wojny. Stanowił on największe zagrożenie spośród wszystkich wrogów. W pierwszych miesiącach wysłano wojska, by zdobyły forty ardalańskie i pokonały ich armie. W mameluckiej miejscowości Ar-Raqqah doszło do wielkiej bitwy, którą wygrali Mamelucy i Ardalan. Doszło do niej przez przechwycenie posiłków bizantyjskich zmierzających do miejsca, gdzie rozgrywało się inne starcie. Do kilku innych bitew doszło też na granicy ardalańskiej po przejęciu trzech tamtejszych fortów przez Bizancjum. Wyczerpany wojną Ardalan stwierdził, że się z niej wycofa, oddając około 500 dukatów Bizancjum. Wojska bizantyjskie mogły się teraz całkowicie skupić na froncie mameluckim, bez obawy o atak z tyłu. W międzyczasie skończył się rozejm z Zakonem Liwońskim. Władcy Generałowie Kategoria:Europa Universalis IV Kategoria:Pulchny Niedźwiedź Kategoria:Kraje Kategoria:Stary kanon